1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to a manuscript text composition system and a program storage medium for implementing the manuscript text composition system, and more specifically to a manuscript text composition system and a program storage medium for implementing the manuscript text composition system adapted so that a desired manuscript text can be prepared by placing replacement detection keys in templates, and whenever the existence of such replacement detection keys are detected, pasting up specific characters or character groups, or specific images at the positions of such replacement detection keys, and also adapted so that the aforementioned specific characters or character groups, or specific images being pasted can be effectively managed by providing parameter tables having two or more dimensional coordinate axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, application fields have been expanding, where a large amount of data prepared in a hypertext format are displayed in the Internet, for example. To prepare a manuscript text suitable for such application fields, a template for a manuscript text is prepared, in which replacement detection keys are placed so that a specific manuscript text can be composed by pasting specific characters or character groups, or specific images at the locations of the replacement detection keys.
That is, a template containing a sentence such as
"Konnichiwa, XX-san, genki desuka" (Good day, XX-san, how are you?) PA1 "Konnichiwa, Nakamura-san, genki desuka" (Good day, Nakamura-san, how are you?)
is prepared, and a large number of first names, such as "Tanaka," "Nakamura," etc. to be pasted at the position of XX in the template are separately prepared in advance. Thus, a specific manuscript text such as
is composed by pasting a first name, such as "Nakamura" at the location of XX.
Although preparing a specific manuscript text by the aforementioned pasting operation is one of preferable methods, it would become more and more difficult to effectively manage "data" corresponding to specific characters or character groups, or specific images being pasted as an increasing number of templates are required and enormous quantities of specific characters or character groups, or specific images being pasted have to be provided in advance. That is, link structures, particularly among data, have been increasingly complicated and unclear.
As described above, the fact that link structures for specific data have become increasingly complicated and unclear has necessitated the development of methodology for effectively specifying those specific data. In pasting specific data in the aforementioned manner, it is often desired to identify data by color display, or by blinking or highlighting. Specific measures to implement this are also needed. Furthermore, in pasting specific data which are updated in time series, for example, some measures are needed, such as finding out and pasting the latest version of data that are updated from time to time.